princebaltofandomcom-20200214-history
Animation Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back
Princebalto's movie-spoof of "Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back". Cast * Alex (Madagascar) as Luke Skywalker * Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as Princess Leia * Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Han Solo * Kodi (Balto 3: Wings of Change) as Chewbacca * Crane (Kung Fu Panda) as C-3PO * Kowalski (Madagascar) as R2-D2 * Mushu (Mulan) as Lando Calrissian * Soto (Ice Age) as Darth Vader * Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) as Yoda * Balto (Balto Trilogy) as Obi-Wan Kenobi * Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Emperor Palpatine * Nigel (Rio) as Boba Fett * Genghis Rex (Dinosaucers) as Bossk * The Bear (Balto) as the Wampa Scenes *The Empire Strikes Back Part 1- Opening Logos *The Empire Strikes Back Part 2- Opening Crawl/The Empire Strikes Back *The Empire Strikes Back Part 3- Ice Planet Hoth *The Empire Strikes Back Part 4- The Rebel Base *The Empire Strikes Back Part 5- Escape from the Bear *The Empire Strikes Back Part 6- Closing the Doors *The Empire Strikes Back Part 7- Balto's Instructions *The Empire Strikes Back Part 8- Search party *The Empire Strikes Back Part 9- Alex's recovery *The Empire Strikes Back Part 10- Imperial probe droid *The Empire Strikes Back Part 11- The imperial fleet *The Empire Strikes Back Part 12- Preparing for battle *The Empire Strikes Back Part 13- First transport away *The Empire Strikes Back Part 14- Battle in the snow *The Empire Strikes Back Part 15- The Tide Turns *The Empire Strikes Back Part 16- Rebels in Retreat *The Empire Strikes Back Part 17- Escape Aboard the Falcon *The Empire Strikes Back Part 18- Leaving for Dagobah *The Empire Strikes Back Part 19- The Empire in Pursuit *The Empire Strikes Back Part 20- Asteroid field *The Empire Strikes Back Part 21- Crash landing on Dagobah *The Empire Strikes Back Part 22- Hunting the Falcon *The Empire Strikes Back Part 23- Alex meets Oogway/"Found someone, you have" *The Empire Strikes Back Part 24- Po and Tigress' interrupted kiss *The Empire Strikes Park Part 25- Emperor Shere Khan's Message *The Empire Strikes Back Part 26- Oogway's hut *The Empire Strikes Back Part 27- "This is no cave" *The Empire Strikes Back Part 28- Alex's Jedi training *The Empire Strikes Back Part 29- Failure at the cave *The Empire Strikes Back Part 30- Bounty hunters *The Empire Strikes Back Part 31- There is no try/Oogway lifts the X-Wing from the swamp *The Empire Strikes Back Part 32- Out with the garbage *The Empire Strikes Back Part 33- Seeing the future *The Empire Strikes Back Part 34- City in the Clouds *The Empire Strikes Back Part 35- Meeting Mushu *The Empire Strikes Back Part 36- Alex leaves Dagobah *The Empire Strikes Back Part 37- Tigress' concerns *The Empire Strikes Back Part 38- Imperial surprise *The Empire Strikes Back Part 39- The deal gets worse *The Empire Strikes Back Part 40- Po is frozen in carbonite *The Empire Strikes Back Part 41- Alex enters the trap *The Empire Strikes Back Part 42- Confronting Darth Soto *The Empire Strikes Back Part 43- Mushu's second surprise *The Empire Strikes Back Part 44- Lightsaber duel *The Empire Strikes Back Part 45- Escape from Cloud City *The Empire Strikes Back Part 46- Alex loses his hand/Soto's revelation/"I am your father" *The Empire Strikes Back Part 47- The Falcon to the rescue *The Empire Strikes Back Part 48- The Empire Closes In *The Empire Strikes Back Part 49- The Rebel Fleet *The Empire Strikes Back Part 50- End credits Category:Star Wars Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Animation Star Wars Original Trilogy Category:PrinceBalto Legends Category:Animation Star Wars